


Beside the Mountain Lies Magic

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Baker!Patton, But it's a spoiler, Fire, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Physician!Deceit, Remus doesn't come in until much later, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, There is a parental pairing, Violence, Witch Hunters, Witches, knight!logan, knight!roman, medieval weapons, morally gray deceit sanders, slight blood mentions, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: Beside the mountain lies a town of mystery.Dee lives within the town, where he owns an apothecary. He has a secret no one can know.Roman, newly knighted, arrives on his first quest.Logan, Roman's oldest friend and mentor, follows to keep an eye on Roman.Patton, the local baker, wishes to advocate for witches, despite the risks.Virgil, a hunted witch, struggles to protect those in his care.





	1. Dee Lies with a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tells Dee of the arrival of a stranger in town.

September 21st 3:00pm

A soft flutter of wings is heard. Missy lands lightly on the counter besides a collection of bottles as tall as her, if not taller. She finds one filled with a soft blue liquid. And discovering it's too heavy for her to carry, she begins pushing it over to where Dee stands. He is deep in thought, his hands moving with surety, crushing a mixture with his mortar and pestle. He takes the bottle from her and adds a teaspoon worth to the paste. Taking a small leather pouch, Dee scoops the finished product into the bag and ties it off with a yellow ribbon. Missy stands quietly watching his progress. When she sees he is done, she flies onto the windowsill beside the counter, and waits expectantly. Dee hands her the pouch. She grabs tightly onto it with her small yet strong hands.

“Be careful,” he says softly.

She gives him a warm smile and turning, flies out of the window and into the world. Drooping slightly from the weight of the pouch. Watching the fairy fly away, Dee struggles not to worry. And seeing her disappear into the forest, he reminds himself that she is a wild creature able to take care of herself.

He hears his door creak open and a shout, “Hello, Dee Dee!” as a ball of sunshine and curls comes bounding into his shop.

He jerks back at the sudden greeting, his heart racing. If they had arrived a moment earlier, they would have seen him with Missy. Taking a breath, he hides his nerves behind a charming smile.

“Patton, I am sooo glad you came. I wasn’t doing anything at all and am just thrilled that you are here” His pulse is distracting but his hands are steady as he carefully begins cleaning up his tools.

He grabs his bottles of ingredients and turns to place them onto the shelves behind him.

Patton walks up to the counter and tilts his head to peer at Dee. “It’s nice to see you too, Dee! But… umm… I was wondering if you could help me with something. And I know what you are going to say. But if you would just listen, this is important.”

Dee sighs heavily, “Of course, this has nothing to do with magic. Does it? Because you know how I feel about that.”  
Dee turns around, his smile gone and his eyes heavy. The scars raking across one half of his face are pulled tight in worry.

“Dee, a knight came into town. He’s over at the inn bragging about coming here to kill some creature in the woods. Killing it just because it has magic! That’s wrong, Dee! We have to do something!” Patton’s eyes are lit with a fire of determination.

Dee leans across the counter, his face inches from Patton’s as he sneers, “Magic is evil and killing the creature would be doing it a kindness. Do you understand?"

"You're wrong! Killing is wrong! And I know not all magic is evil! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Patton! If you keep spouting this utter nonsense, people are going to assume that _you _are a **_witch_**.” He pauses to stare into Patton’s eyes. “And if you are, you deserve to be killed along with it.”

Patton jerks back away from Dee. A sharp gasp is torn for his throat. "Dee..." He whispers "You know I'm not. You know. You know why I'm against killing magic!"

"You're right, Patton, I do. But they don't. And if you say anything to this kni-"

“No!” Patton slams his hand against the counter. “I won't just stand back and do nothing!"

"Well that's a brilliant idea." Dee leans back as he examines Patton, his eyes searching. "Truly wonderful. Save your dear precious magical creatures and witches by joining them at the _ssstake." _He hisses out.

Patton glares at him. "I'll think of something. With or without your help" He turns to leave.

“Patton.” Patton stops with his handle on the door as Dee continues. “Did the knight say which creature he is to kill?”

Patton wipes his sleeve across his eyes, refusing to turn around, “Why do you care?’

“Well isn’t it obvious. A knight facing off against a deadly beast just _might_ require use of my services. And you do know how I love to be of help.” He smiles.

Patton huffs angrily as he stares at the wood grain of the door. “Then why don't you just go ask him yourself, you snake.” Patton throws open the door and storms out into the afternoon light.

Dee’s smile strains as he watches Patton run off. His one friend in town now hates him, _great_. Patton must think he is just like the witch hunters and the knights. But this is the way it must be. Glancing down at his dirtied mortar and pistol, he scowls. He’ll have to leave it like this for now. Dee grabs his coat and bag as he races out of his shop. Afterall, he has a knight to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh!!!! This is my first fic! I'm so nervous! Anyways, let me know if there is anything i need to add to the tags. Because I feel like I probably could have tagged more. Soo... yeah. I hope you like it!


	2. Roman Learns of the Ya-Te-Veo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets a charming physician that tells him everything he needs to know about the creature he must kill.

September 21st 4:00 pm

Roman sits at a table before a bard, who sings softly with a deep and powerful voice. His lyrics weave a tale of love and adventure, washing over the knight. Roman hums contently, his belly is full and his hand lightly holds a mug of ale. His smile is light and easy. He arrived in town this morning and after seeking out lodgings and a meal, he found himself in the local tavern, resting after weeks of travel. He is currently relaxed, but he can also feel the energy beginning to buzz under his skin as he thinks of why he came here in the first place. His first quest. His first trial of courage. His first chance at his own glorious victory. He can feel his smile grow, remembering the joy he felt when he received the order to come here to slay a beast of magic. He does not know much about this Ya-Te-Veo. But how hard can it really be. He has his trusty sword and years of training as squire under one of the best knights in the king's court. There is nothing he can't face. He puffs out his chest as the bard finishes his song. Banging the table loudly with one hand, he flips a coin to the bard with his other.

"Wondrous song, my good fellow" 

"Thank you, sir." The bard gives a slight bow.

Roman maneuvers the chair next to him. "Sit for a moment, my lyrical friend."

The bard glances around the calm atmosphere of the tavern, he has some time before the dinner crowd and so he sits as Roman instructed. "What can I do for a knight such as yourself?"

Roman smiles brightly. "I am on a glorious quest. One worthy of a song in itself."

"Is that so?" The bard smiles good-naturedly.

"YES! I was sent here to kill the deadly beast of the forest, a Ya-Te-Veo. I am sure you have heard of it."

"A Ya-Te-Veo?" The bard speaks to himself in contemplation. "If I am remembering correctly, it is a type of tree."

"A tree?" Roman reels back, "Surely that can not be correct!"

"Well, I do believe it is deadly."

"A tree?"

"If you don't mind me saying but he is correct." A voice speaks from behind Roman, startling him as he whips around to stare at the eaves-dropper. "And who are you?"

"A physician, Sir, with some knowledge of the forest and its inhabitants. Dee is the name." The man says with a bow and a charming smile. When he straightens again, Roman gets a better view of him. He appears to be older than Roman, middle-aged at least. And he holds himself with a confidence born of wisdom of the world and its people. But what really caught Roman's attention were the scars. Raking across the side of the man's smiling face and all the way down to his neck, where it disappears beneath the man's collar. Surely, this was someone of great courage.

"Roman." He responds, nodding to the man. "Go on, Dee. What do you know about this?"

"I gather herbs there and other ingredients, for my poultices and tinctures. As such, I have extensive knowledge of all kinds of plants. I walk the forest daily and am familiar with its paths and its dangers. The tree you speak of does indeed live within its boundary."

"And this_ tree_ is deadly?"

"Quite, Sir Roman. It is a well known man-eater. It has killed one, a poet that had fallen asleep beneath its branches and was devoured."

"Ah, yes! I have heard of this." The bard breaks in. "The poor fellow was known amongst our community. He had gone to your forest to find a muse for his poems."

"Yes. And he succumbed to the grasp of the tree's vine-like branches. I, unfortunately, was the one to discover his body. Of course, that is not the worst of it."

"It isn't?" Romans questions.

"No. The tree's vines are only the start. A knight, such as yourself, would certainly be able to fight them off with your sword. But its poison! Now that is a different matter." The physician leans in close, drawing his audience in as his eyes widen and his hands sweep the air. If Roman didn't know any better he'd assume this man was a bard as well.

"It is deadly?"

"Oh, certainly. Enough to kill ten strong men. It is quite the feat to take on. You must be quite the knight to be given such a deadly task." Roman straightens at the praise, missing the strange look the bard is now giving the physician. "And a knight such as yourself would be foolish to go into this fight without the proper tools. Ah, I see now. You came to this tavern asking the locals about the Ya-Te-Veo to learn of your enemy. and how you could defeat it. Quite wise, sir, quite wise."

Roman nods in agreement. Ignoring the fact that he was actually asking to see how important of a quest this was. He wanted his first battle as a knight to be one of note. "Of course. Naturally. So, Dee, what more can you tell me of my enemy? What can be done of this deadly poison?"

Dee's eyes glint with anticipation, as he then sits down across from Roman. He leans in as if he is speaking about things which require the utmost secrecy. "Well, as a physician, I believe I can concoct an antidote to combat the poison. With it your talent with the sword should be enough to dispatch of this deadly foe." At this the bard leans back, a knowing look in his eyes. But he does not speak up. 

Roman, however, is completely entranced. This quest is turning out to be everything he hoped it would be and more. A venomous man-eating tree. What could be better?

"Yes. Okay. I will take this antidote. When do you think you will have it ready?"

The physician smiles charmingly. "Oh good sir, this is wonderful. I shall start work on it immediately. To aide you in this fight is _truly_ an honor. Come by my shop tomorrow afternoon and I'll have it ready." Dee holds out his hand to Roman expectantly.

Roman nods as he grips the mans forearm. "Tomorrow then!"

"Sir." The physician bows his head before turning to leave the tavern.

The bard watches Roman as he holds up his travel-worn wine skin. He takes a deep drink before speaking. "And so your quest begins."

Roman feels his heart swell, as its warmth spreads out to his entire body. He picks up his own mug. "And so it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you for every kudos and comment I received for chapter 1. Knowing that people want to read what I have to write is a wondrous feeling. I wasn't just over the moon. I was all the way over hanging out on the heart-shaped surface of Pluto. You guys rock! And I love you all!


	3. Virgil is Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is hunted by the witch hunters. And he is not alone.

September 21st 11:46 pm

“I think I see someone coming.” Virgil hears Ember’s quivering voice. Fear lacing their words.

Virgil bites down on his bottom lip, fighting to keep his voice steady, “Can you tell me how many there are?”

His eyes do not move from where he is carefully applying a poultice to his charge. Toby grimaces in pain, trying his best to stay silent. Virgil’s heart aches for the boy. He is so young and yet so brave.

“I think I see ten. I don’t know though. They’re kinda far away and it’s dark.” Ember’s answer breaks him from his thoughts. 

Virgil picks up a clean cloth he has ready and carefully wraps up the boy’s calf. “Thank you, Ember. Can you come here and hold your brother’s hand?” 

He hears them leave their spot at the window, they cross the small shack where the group has found themselves taking shelter. Ember crouches down beside Virgil and takes Toby’s hand into theirs. “You look a lot better.” They whisper softly into their brother’s ear. Toby nods his head, his lips pursed in pain. Virgil finishes tying off the cloth and wiping his hands on his pants, he stands and crosses to the window. Outside Virgil sees multiple figures moving together through the woods. Moving towards the shack, as a single unit. Their hands gripping weapons. He can’t see exactly what kind, but if he had to guess, crossbows. Witch hunters favor crossbows. 

Virgil curses beneath his breath. “Sblood.” They shouldn’t have caught up so soon. 

“Alright,” he speaks as he undoes his cloak from his shoulders. He turns and crouching down in front of them as he throws the dark purple cloak around Ember. “Do you think you can support your brother’s weight? You don’t have to carry him. Just help him walk. Have him put his arm across your shoulder like so.“ Virgil drapes his arm across Ember’s shoulder. “Do you think you can do that?” 

They nod their head. “Good. That’s good. All you need to do is just get as far away as you can. this cloak will protect you. You see, it’s enchanted to help you blend in. As long as you move slow and stay low, they won’t see you. Okay?”

Ember nods again. “But what about you?”

”Well, I”m gonna open the door to let you out. And you have to move as fast as you can to get away from here, but don’t run or else the enchantment won’t work. While you are doing that I’m going to be making sure they won’t follow you. Don’t worry though, after I’m done with them I’m going to come find you. I’m going to find you and we’ll get you to your new home, together. I just haeve to give them a reason for the door to be opening, right?”

“They’ll kill you.”

Virgil chuckles darkly. “I think you’ll find I’m pretty tough to kill. I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

Ember doesn’t seem convinced. But they acquiesce. 

“Good, now help me with Toby.” 

Virgil helps Toby to stand and then positions him to lean against his sibling. Toby grits his teeth, as he spits out. “You better not die.”

Virgil can’t speak to that. He just gives a hopefully convincing smile in response. He knows he can fight back, but he also knows these men are trained to kill witches. Wtiches like him. He really hopes he won’t die. These kids need someone to protect them. And for the time being that’s him.

The group approaches the door together. Virgil glancing out the window at the approaching hunters. They are getting so close. He stands there, his hand griping the handle. The siblings are silent behind him. Virgil takes a deep steadying breath, and before he can overthink this, he throws open the door shouting as loud as he can, “HEY! Witch Hunters! I’m a witch here, ya poisonous back-bunched toads. Come and get me, ye fat guts!” He finishes it off by shooting off a spark with one hand pointing up to the sky, while he bites his thumb at the hunters with the other. The siblings slip out behind him during his grand display. They make their way undetected around to the back of the shack and out of Virgil’s sight. 

The witch hunters have all rounded on him. Virgil throws up a shield as a few begin to fire. He backs himself into the shack, drawing them in. 

Virgil takes a deep breath. Purple energy crackles across his palms.

He isn't going to go down easily. He can’t die tonight. They’re waiting for him.

Vrgil grins wickedly. He knows just what to do.

Bolts rain through the doorway. A few silver tipped bolts rip through his shield. He dodges past one as another rips through his sleeve. He hisses in pain, clenching his arm. Hunters come pouring in, reloading their weapons as they circle him. His shield is still up but if they have more silver bolts it won't last. He could fight, but there were too many. Either way, he never planned on fighting. He's going to end it all, right here. Virgil can't let them find the children. If anything happens to him, they must get away. Virgil breathes in deep, time slows as his plan takes shape. The seconds slide past like sap dripping from a tree. The leader flows in, the group parting to make way. The hunters are unconcerned. They think they won. Virgil grins viciously at the man. He begins to rub his bloodied hands together, the friction building up as he channels his power into his palms. The general squints suspiciously at Virgil, a strange weapon is handed to him, a long wood and metal stick with a hollow center. Virgil does not know what it means, nor does he care. He isn't going to give the general a chance to use it. Virgil pulls his hands apart, the built up energy spreading between them, growing larger and larger, as his arms extend, creating a ball of crackling power.

The general lifts the hefty weapon, readying himself. 

But before he can go any further, Virgil drops his shield and his hands slam together.

The shack explodes in a wall of purple fire, consuming everything within.

A dark laugh echoes through the woods. The children will be safe. The witch hunters are no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Come chat with me about the story on tumblr @nightashes. Or leave a comment. I love hearing from you!!


	4. Dee Takes a Trek Through the Woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is in the forest this morning, but he is not here for herbs.

September 22nd 7:12 am

Dee carefully steps over a creak. The soil of the bank shifting beneath his weight. The forest has awaken and the world is alive. The birds are loudly proclaiming their presence, and the rising sun filters through the tree tops. Dee walks along a wildlife path, as he heads deeper into the woods. He treads softly, his gaze gently sweeping the area. He may know this forest, but like any wild thing it has the potential to become dangerous at any second. And so he keeps a wary eye open, as he follows what is likely a deer path. The underbrush is thick this deep in and if he didn't have this small rut to navigate by it would be much more difficult. The cool morning air entices the mosquitoes to swarm happily beneath the shade of the trees as they look for a resting place before the noon heat comes. He brings out a small vile of a citronella fragrance. Dee had applied some before he left, but a second dose would hardly hurt. As he finishes patting his exposed skin with the oil, he comes to a sharp turn in the path. The deer have no doubt learned to avoid this part of the woods. Stepping off the path, he does his best to work his way through the bushes and weeds without causing a disturbance. The underbrush peters out as Dee spots the roots of the Ya-Te-Veo. Stepping into the clearing, he is careful to avoid touching any part of the tree’s wide spreading roots, lest he alert it to his presence. 

The Ya-Te-Veo trunk is short and wide. It's branches green and thick as they wave lightly in the breeze, rubbing gently together creating a soft hissing sound. Dee feels a strange kinship with the tree, as he subconsciously strokes the scars along his face. Ever since he received them he would find himself occasionally drawing out the "s" sound of a word whenever he was particularly agitated. The tree bends softly, a branch bowing seemingly in response to the wind, until Dee sees it grasp ahold of a small mammal, perhaps a chipmunk. The animal chitters wildly as the branch curls in on its self, stilling the creatures fight. Dee sighs as he withdraws a small cloth bag full to bursting and tied up tightly with twine. He withdraws a short knife and with it makes small cuts across the bottom. Planting his feet firmly, he draws his arm back aiming carefully. Dee launches the cloth pouch at the tree. It explodes on impact. The powdery contents coating the tree in a white dust. 

For a minute nothing happens. But Dee is patient. He trusts his skill. The concoction will not fail him. And then the hissing of the branches slows as the vines begin to droop, laying down limply across the ground. The chipmunk takes this opportunity to limp feebly away. The tree has lost its meal. Dee is not sure how to feel about that. Most would be happy that the chipmunk escaped, but predators have to eat too. He knows Patton would be happy. Patton has such a bright view of the world. He doesn't see how death can be necessary. 

Dee slowly makes his way across the clearing, carefully placing his feet in the space between roots. When he reaches the trunk without incident, relief washes over him. The tree is asleep, he can do this. Stooping down Dee’s critical eye examines the almost vine like branches that have curled around its base. The trunk has a hardwood bark exterior, while the branches are green and pliable. They must be in a perpetual state of active growth. He supposes they would have to be to allow them to bend and curl. Leaning in even closer, Dee carefully attempts to unravel one of the vines, he immediately notices the thorns and pricking his fingers he withdraws his hand. A drop of blood swells on his thumb. And the thought of being the tree’s next meal briefly crosses his mind. Wiping it off on his pants he shoves the thought side, he has faced far deadlier foes. Dee swipes a pair of leather gloves from his bag. With the added protection, he lifts the vine again. The weight and width is similar to that of a snake. This and the hiss certainly add to the image of the Ya-Te-Veo as a deadly predator, sitting in this clearing, waiting to strike on anything foolish enough to enter into its grasp. This close he sees that the branch has multiple rows of small thorns running the entire length of its surface, most likely to ensure whatever prey it catches cannot easily escape. Truly a magnificent specimen, perfectly made to kill. Pulling the branch through his hands until he finds the very tip. From there he measures a length of about half a foot, and drawing out his knife once more, Dee begins to cut through the branch at a diagonal angle. The knife saws through the thick fleshy vine with a rhythmic chewing motion. Dee repeats the process. Working his way around the tree and picking branches at random. The knight must not notice, he can never know of these cuttings. Once he has cut off the tips of five branches, Dee gathers them together and with a long cloth from his bag he gently wraps the branches up, swaddling them protectively. 

This is it. He’s done. Dee now has in his possession five cuttings from the Ya-Te-Veo. Five chances to grow a mythical man-eating tree. He unfurls himself from his crouched position, looking at the sleeping figure of the beast. Dee pulls off his gloves and strokes his hand across the rough bark of the trunk. This is the last day the Ya-Te-Veo will stand. The knight will come and the tree will fight back. But in the end, it can not win. And the tree will die. Dee knows this. Dee understands. Death can not always be escaped. It is just a part of life. Strengthening himself, he takes one moment more to look over what could very well be the last of the Ya-Te-Veos. If he had more time and more talent he would have tried to captured its likeness on paper. But the powder is untested on its kind, and it is not a tree he would like to be near once it awakens. So begrudgingly, he begins the process of working his way back across the clearing, and back into town. Where he will smile and charm the knight. He will smile when he sells the antidote. He will smile when the Ya-Te-Veo is defeated. And he will wear that smile to his grave. Because as everyone knows, magic is evil and it deserves to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I love writing Dee!!!


	5. Patton Confronts the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is ready to start on his quest, until he is stopped by a strange man with some dangerous opinions.

September 22nd 2:16 pm. 

Patton is ringing his hands, a strained smile is fixed to his face as he watches the door to the shop. Patton had been working up the courage to go speak with the knight all morning, only to finally hear that he had gone to see Dee about his quest. Dee, who would definitely stop Patton from speaking to the knight. And Patton knew it was because Dee was worried about him. He knew that Dee had said those things yesterday to push Patton to abandon his plan. But Patton would be lying if he said that Dee hadn't hurt him. He just couldn't go into that shop yet. Not only because Dee was against what Patton was doing but mostly because Patton didn't think he could stop himself from crying if he heard Dee, his friend, talking about how anything with magic should be killed. He just couldn't face that.

Patton never understood Dee's animosity to magic. Sure the King may hate magic, but here in this town, far from the eye of the capital, most people just didn't care. They never seemed particularly uncomfortable whenever Patton would go on a rant about how ALL magic couldn't possibly be evil. In fact, they seemed more concerned about what would happen if the wrong person heard these rants, rather than the rants themselves. So Patton assumed that the people here just understood him, maybe even related to him. Even though they would never say anything about it. But Dee, well, he seems to actually believe it. And that just doesn't make sense to Patton. Sure Dee can be blunt and a little prickly. He loves to act like he doesn't care about anyone else. But Patton sees right through that. Dee may try to hide his concern, but Patton knows that he truly tries his best to help everyone. So why did he say those things to Patton? And why does he seem to hate magic so much that he thinks anyone with it should die? It broke Patton's heart in a way that left him completely fragile and utterly drained. Patton just couldn't see Dee right now. And so, he was just going to have to wait for the knight to come out.

* * *

_13 years ago_

_ Patton was coming home from the market. His hand lightly holding his father's. His dad carried a bag of flour over his shoulder and he whistled a cheery tune as they made their way home. When they came in view of their bakery, they saw a group of people waiting outside their neighbor’s. The door was broken open and loud noises were filtering out through the opening. Patton didn't understand what was going on, but his father's hand became like a vise as he forcefully dragged Patton inside their bakery. Once inside, he dropped the bag of flour without a thought and pulled the drop bar down. Patton's mother was already inside watching their neighbors house from the window. Her hands covered her mouth in fear. Patton was scared. His Dad turned to him and whispered a command, "Go up to your room, now. And don't come out until I say so." Patton did as he was told, scurrying away. _

_ Well, almost as he was told. Once reaching the second story where their living quarters were, he ran to the window. He had to know what was happening. He had to see what was going on. What he did see was his neighbor being dragged out of her house. She was kicking and screaming. And crying. _

_ He watched as those men dragged her away. In full view of everyone. No one said anything. No one spoke out. They all just looked away. _

_ Patton didn't see what happened next. But he heard the screams and he saw the smoke. _

_ After the incident, life moved on. Everyone talked about how she must have been performing dark magic in her house. They theorized about all the evil things she must have done. Some even claimed to have been a victim of a curse. But Patton remembered how she always would smile at Patton when he ran past. And would laugh at his silly jokes and puns. She loved puns. He remembers that. _

_ Growing up his parents had instilled in him the importance of speaking up for the helpless and downtrodden. They would tell him that good would always win as long as good people spoke out. And yet, they had remained silent. They had hidden away like all of his neighbors. _

_ Patton made himself a promise that day. He would never be silent again. _

* * *

September 22nd 2:38 pm

The Knight emerges. He is decked out in full armor and his sword is strapped to his side. He pockets a small pouch as he exits Dee's shop. The afternoon sun reveals a red tint to his dark brown locks.. His smile beams bright and proud, as he <strike> gaily </strike> gayly strides forward with all the confidence of a strutting peacock.

It was time. 

"Excuse me there, Kiddo!" 

The knight turns to face Patton. "The proper term would be Sir, but of course you can just call me Roman." He punctuates his sentence with a flourished bow. "And what can I do for a fine gentleman, such as yourself?" 

"Oh it's lovely to meet you, Sir Roman. It's not everyday we get a knight in town. Although we do get plenty of nights, of course I prefer the day. I'm Patton by the way! Local town baker and the master of Dad jokes."

"A master, you say? Well, it is truly an honor. I, your humble servant, am at your service. Now may I ask again, why you have stopped me on this fine day?" Roman appeared to be a little antsy. Patton saw him glancing to the woods with anticipation.

"Oh, kiddo! I was just hoping we could talk. I heard you were on your way to complete your quest and well I just had to stop you before you left."

"Well, I am happy to have met you, Patton, but could it not have waited until later?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, Sir Roman, this is about your quest. I know that you are a knight and you were sent here to... kill... a magical creature." Patton struggles to even say the word. And now that he is here standing in front of the Knight, he finds himself at a loss for words. How do you tell someone that what they are doing is wrong? How can Patton make him listen? Is it even possible?

Patton bites his lip in contemplation as Roman stares at him in confusion. "What is it, Patton?"

"Sir Roman. I... How do I say this?" Patton shakes his head before looking straight into Roman's eyes and saying, "Magic isn't evil."

"What?" Roman asks, as if he hadn't heard correctly.

Patton doesn't miss a beat as he repeats. "Magic isn't evil."

Roman opens his mouth to speak but Patton beats him to it. "Sir Roman, I know what you are going to say. Believe me, I've heard it all from Dee. But I don't care. Because now it's my turn to say something. For years I have watched as magic has slowly begun to fade from our world. The fairies no longer dance among the trees. Gnomes no longer scurry about in the underbrush. And the music that use to float on the wind at night, filtering in from the woods and the mountain is all but gone. I just don't see how the complete genocide of all things magical could possibly be a good thing. I know you may disagree with me. That's fine. But I am not letting you kill another innocent creature just because it has magic!"

"Innocent? Patton, my quest is to kill the Ya-Te-Veo. A literal man-eating tree. It is hardly innocent."

Patton reels back at that. He supposes he probably should have learned more about the knight's quest before confronting him. The man-eating tree. Patton remembers when Dee had found a poet dead in its grasp. Dee had been devastated. But should he just give up now? Was this okay? To kill something that has killed before? He was a knight after all. That is his job description. To protect the kingdom and its people from danger. And yet... Patton hums in contemplation. "Sir Roman? Were you sent here to kill it because it is dangerous or to kill it because it has magic?"

"They're one in the same, Patton."

"No. They're not. Not all magic is evil. I know th-"

"You know? What do you know? What exactly gives you a better insight into the nature of magic than me. A knight who has spent his life learning and fighting against magic?" Roman's eyes suddenly widen in realization. Patton freezes as he sees Roman's hand drift to the hilt of his sword. This was a bad idea. 

"Patton, what do you know about magic?"

"I... I..." Patton stutters. Roman thought he was a witch. Roman was ready to fight him. To kill him. "It's not what you think?" Patton throws his hands up. "I'm not a witch." 

Roman's hand does not move from his sword. His voice is low and menacing. "And how am I suppose to believe you?" 

Patton gulps his fear down. “I’m not a witch. But I knew a witch once. When I was a child. Well, I didn’t know they were a witch at the time. Not until... Not until the witch hunters came for her.” Patton eyes fill with an unknowable pain and unshakable determination as he continues. “They killed her. Just because she had magic. And everyone kept saying she was evil, but she wasn’t. She was kind...” Patton trails off as the memories swirl around him. 

Roman is staring at him, silent. His hand now hangs limply at his side. 

“Patton, I think I understand. That must have been awful. To see that at such a young age. Witches can seem so... _ human _ at times.”

”They are human.”

Roman sighs heavily. “I can’t change your mind. But you can’t change mine either. I’m going to complete my quest. So, Patton, what are you going to do about?”

Patton realized something right then. He is powerless. He can’t fight a knight. All he could do was talk to him. And that had failed. And now, there was nothing left. 

And so Patton did the only logical thing there was left to do. 

Patton took off, sprinting towards the woods. Straight towards the man-eating tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not good at puns, but I felt like it wouldn't be right without at least one for Patton. Anyways... Let me know what you think!!


	6. Patton and Roman Face the Ya-Te-Veo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman chases after Patton as they both run to meet the Ya-Te-Veo.

September 22nd 2:42 pm

Roman was pretty sure the baker was insane. He was currently chasing the madman down as they raced through the woods. The loud banging of his armor echoed through the forest, the weight threatening to slow him down. Years of training allowed him to keep Patton within eyesight, despite the baker being much lighter of foot. The knight refused to lose sight of him. If the fool were to reach the tree without Roman, it could mean death. He charges after him, the underbrush tugging at his legs, fighting his progress. Patton seems to know where he is going as he leaps through the crowded forest. A fierce energy pushing him forward. The baker barrels through an opening in the trees and immediately drops from view.

Roman slows down his sprint enough to withdraw his sword as he cautiously approaches. The trees open up to reveal a small clearing overtaken by a single massive tree unlike any he had ever seen before. It’s roots cover the ground upon which Patton is sprawled across, his foot hooked into a thick notch of root. The beast hovers menacingly over the baker. Thick green branches that seem to be hissing in warning, waving viciously through the air. A single limb leans away from the rest, reaching out towards Patton. It stalks towards the fallen man, the baker crouching on his knees as he searches the root covered ground for his glasses. 

A large shout is torn from the knight’s throat. Roman leaps over Patton, slashing the branch in two. The surviving half recoils close to the trunk, as the other vine-like branches violently start whipping across the clearing towards where Roman now stands, protectively guarding Patton. His sword glints in the sunlight, as he swings, lopping off another limb and ducking beneath the fierce clubbing of a third. The hissing has turned into a roaring grind of gravel, punctuated with the sounds of whipping and thumping. Both sword and vines swing through the air to meet in combat. Roman is holding his own, he fights back against the branches, stepping across the clearing as he cuts off one more. A vine thumps across Roman’s chest plate, before he swings down, slashing through it effortlessly. He steps back as a branch flies past his face, leaving a shallow cut across his cheek. Roman fights his way through the clearing and towards the Ya-Te-Veo. The vines have almost all begun to retreat to the trunk. Curling up around themselves. The tree knows it can’t fight back. But Roman wasn’t done. Coming up to the tree he begins slashing off each rolled up vine. One after another. Chopping through the vines as they writhe against the trunk. He slices through them as Patton’s voice tries to break through his thoughts.

“Roman!” The baker cries out.

The Knight carries on until there is nothing but the trunk left behind. Roman can now see that at the center of the tree is a large cavity. Peering down into the darkness, he makes out the shape of bones hidden in the shadows of the crevice. The fire in his veins ignites, as he sits to work on the trunk. He has lost all sense as he raises his sword over his head and swings down. Again. And again. 

He can hear Patton behind him. Yelling at him to stop. And he knows if Logan, his mentor, were here, he’d be disappointed in his lack of control and furious at Roman for blunting his sword to cut open a trunk. But he can’t stop, not until there is nothing left. He swings again and again. Thrusting his sword deeper and deeper into the thick bark of the trunk. He strikes again and again. Creating a gaping wedge splitting open the front of the tree as begins to run out of steam. Panting, he can go no further. The ache in his hands becomes too much. The knight hears Patton approach him from behind. His soft steps come to a stop beside him.

“This thing would have killed you. Why did you run off?” Roman speaks softly. 

Patton remains silent. Standing there, staring at the broken up tree. His mouth hangs open in horror at the devastation wrought to the beast. Roman huffs. He grabs a cloth and quickly wipes down his blade before roughly sheathing it. He would give the blade more attention later, but for now he remembered the antidote. Removing the pouch from his belt, he turns to Patton. “Are you injured? Did it scratch you at all?”

Patton continues to stare in shock, his face red from dried tears. _ When had he been crying?  _ “Patton!” Roman shouts to grab his attention. “This is important. Did it scratch you?”

Patton still refusing to speak, shakes his head numbly. Stepping in front of the baker, he begins scanning his body. The knight does not spot anything, and without invading Patton’s personal space that is the best he can do. The baker appears to be in shock. He may not react well to Roman touching him. Roman sighs before uncorking the vial, a small thing full of a brownish-green liquid. He drains it quickly, grunting at the flavor. It tastes almost like grass. 

He looks over at the crippled tree and then back at Patton, staring blankly ahead with a look of complete devastation. “Patton. I think it’s best if you go back into town and visit the physician. Tell him you were in the clearing of the Ya-Te-Veo. He should be able to make sure that you are truly unharmed. He’s a good man. He’ll take care of you.” 

Patton’s eyes tear away from the tree at the mention of the physician. hTears falling freely down his face. The man covers his mouth as his wails rip through the air. 

“Patton…” The knight reaches out, trying and hoping to comfort him. The baker only jerks away stumbling backwards. He turns back towards town and without another word begins to walk out of the clearing, stumbling slightly over the large roots of the tree. His muffled sobs breaking out between his hands.

Roman watches him go. He wants to go after him. But there is something more he must do. He has to make sure that the tree won’t grow back. And so he sits to work collecting kindling, setting it up at the base of the new opening in the trunk. 

He manages to get a large fire going, the wet wood of the tree creating a dense cloud of smoke covering the clearing and obscuring the brutal destruction of the wicked beast. Roman stands there watching the flames lick across the bark.The heat continues to grow in intensity, Roman wipes the sweat from his brow while he watches. Despite everything he was proud of himself. He had finally completed his first quest. The Ya-Te-Veo was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I love all my readers! :P


	7. Dee Comforts Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is working at his shop when Patton bursts in with tears streaming down his face.

September 22nd 4:08 pm

Dee stands at his counter once again. His basket of herbs beside him. His movements are smooth and methodical. Wrapping the string around and around. Binding the plants. His thoughts drifting. Thinking of the work to be done. His mind turning over the message he had received. Humming softly, the sound disappears into the quiet peace of the shop. 

Nestled in the basket, amongst the herbs is Missy. Having returned from her trip. The fairy now relaxes snuggly amongst a pile of St. John’s-Wort, nibbling on a plump strawberry, watching  Dee’s progress. Her soft smile and red stained hands, grasping around the strawberry in a cheerful embrace. Dee imagines she would be singing contentedly, as fairies do, if she could. But the faint, almost invisible scars lining her neck reveal the truth. Despite Dee’s skills in the healing arts, he had been unable to save her voice all those years ago. Dee grits his teeth, the thoughts of the day he found her rushing through his mind. Her crumpled body lying prone on the ground. The rope tied around her, entangling her wings and crushing her throat. He breathes deeply though his nose, trying to regain some semblance of calm that just a moment before had filled the room. He will not dwell on the past, what’s done is done. And now she is safe, here with him. And he will protect her. No matter what. 

The door of his shop flies open. Dee shoves the current bundle he had been working on into the basket, covering Missy as best as he could. The strawberry rolls away as her small frame disappears. Missy burrows deeper into the basket, fading from view. 

Dee watches as Patton, the previous ball of sunshine, now stumbles towards him, tear-stained and snot nosed. the bawling man stares up at Dee. His trembling mouth searching for words that aren’t coming. Without thought, the physician sweeps across the counter, and draws Patton into a hug. The baker wails into Dee’s chest. Grasping onto the man as if his life was at stake. Sorrow tears at Dee’s heart. Only one thing could have driven the baker to such hysterics. To break down a man so stubbornly positive as Patton. And Dee knew exactly what that meant. 

“It’s okay, Patton. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I- I- I didn’t… I just… the tree!”

“I know. I know. The tree is dead. You couldn’t have stopped it. That knight was always going to fulfill his quest. And even if he didn’t, Patton, another would have. You are an incredible person. But no one could have prevented the death of that tree.”

“But I… I didn’t do enough. I didn’t try hard enough to stop him. He killed it and- and he… O, gods! It almost killed me. I could have died! And he killed it! I didn’t stop him. But- but I was so scared! and i just sat there screaming at him to stop. He- he just wouldn’t stop! He just kept hacking and hacking! And- and oh Dee! The tree tried to curl in on itself! I- I can’t. He thinks what he did was a good thing. He thinks killing that tree was right. He thinks magic is evil!” Patton cries into Dee’s smock. Gasping for breath. 

“Shh.. shh… you did all you could.”

“Stop! Just stop. You don’t care! YOU THINK MAGIC IS EVIL TOO **!”**

Dee’s heart collapsed, squeezed tight with just how wrong that statement was. And just how impossible it was to refute. 

He wished with every beat of his heart, every draw of his breath that he could say something, anything, to show Patton the truth. To comfort him. To assure him that despite all he said he would never align himself with the likes of knights and witch hunters. To draw back the curtain of his life. Even to tell just one of the many secrets that filled his waking thoughts and the sleepless nights he spent hunched over his desk writing and deliberating. Or to even take the basket from his counter, withdraw the herbs and reveal his true intentions. But he never could…

Everyone must believe him to be against magic. If anyone suspected otherwise it could mean death. And not just for him. 

The shadow of this truth hung over him, darkening the room as he breathed out, “You said the tree tried to kill you. I’m glad it’s dead.”

Patton’s racking body collapsed to the ground. His voice tore through the air. His cries strangling the words he fought so hard to throw back at the physician. 

Dee could make out a choked plea. A plea to him. To stop. 

Dee crouched before him, wrapping his arms around the broken man. The baker fought and struck against the physician. Refusing his comfort. Dee silently withdrew. 

“I’m sorry, Pat. I’m so sorry.” His whispered apologies fading into the background. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better friend. I’m sorry I say these things to you. I’m…” 

_ I’m sorry I can’t tell you what you need to hear. I’m sorry I lie. I’m sorry I hurt you. What can I tell you? How can I make this better?  _

“I’m glad you’re alive though. I’m glad the knight saved you and… I’m so sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry you couldn’t stop it. You know how I feel about magic. And that may not change… but I’m sorry you couldn’t stop it. I- I admire your bravery and strength. No one else would have stood up against a knight. No matter their beliefs. Patton. You are an amazing person. And I hope you never change. You shouldn’t care what anyone thinks. Especially me. I’m just an old fool. You'd be happier without me. But I’m proud to call you my friend and-“

Dee’s words are cut off. A gasp slips past his teeth. Patton’s hold is rock steady. The embrace grounding and firm. 

“You’re my best friend, Dee.”

“I think you might be in danger.” Dee throws back.

Patton pulls away. Holding the physician at arms length. Searching his face for meaning. 

“What?”

“Pat, you  _ fought _ against a knight to defend a killer  _ magic _ tree. They’re going to be suspicious.”

“I didn’t fight him! I was just going to try and block him. Besides I already explained that I wasn’t a witch.”

“You explained that you weren’t a witch?”

“Yup!”

“And he believed you?”

“Well, not at first. But then I- well, you know. I told him about…  _ her _ .” Patton trails off. 

“Oh, Pat. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

Dee’s hands squeeze gently in reassurance. The two of them still sitting on the floor. One with a tear-streaked face and the other with a scar-torn heart. 

“I just want you to be safe.” Dee states, “You’re like a second son to me.”

Patton purses his lips. “I know you do. But I’m not going to be silent. I can’t break my promise. If I don’t speak out… who will?”

Dee shakes his head gently. “Why can’t you just be selfish this once?”

“I  _ am _ being selfish. I’d rather face the witch hunters, be accused a witch, and suffer the consequences than face the truth. The reality that I’m not any better than my parents. I’d say that’s pretty selfish.”

“It’s really not.” Dee scoffs. “Wanting to be better than your parents… that’s noble.”

Dee watches as Patton fails to keep a smile from breaking out on his face. The physician mirroring the action. 

“Of course, doing so by yelling at the top of your lungs that you support magic is a fundamentally idiotic plan that will end in utter catastrophe. But what do I know?” Dee tacks on. 

Patton playfully punches his shoulder. The two chuckling together at the action. “I’ll prove you wrong. I’ll win the knight over.”

“Oh, if anyone could do it, it’d be you.” The physician speaks breezily despite the worry clutching at his heart and mind. The fear invading his soul. The secret whisper that he would fail. No matter how many times he promised he would protect them all. The promises could turn into lies at any moment and out of all the lies he has told, Dee was certain that if it were to come to pass that would be the lie to finally break him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! I was traveling but now I'm back! I hope you liked the chapter. There are a couple hints in this one. Did you catch them?


	8. Virgil Sees Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has escaped the witch hunters but he's not out of the woods yet.

September 22nd 8:47pm

The sun had set an hour ago, they should have stopped to rest, but they were so close. Fighting through the thick foliage, Virgil walks on, determined to reach the town before morning. The darkening woods conceal the underbrush. The hanging branches and rising brush, pull at his clothes, tugging him back into the darkness. Whispering about the dangers in his ears, the night sounds of the forest, calling and fading into the darkness. Virgil grips onto Toby as he stumbles across another root. Gritting his teeth as the young boy hisses in pain. Ember squeezes his free hand tightly in worry. Virgil’s arm is crying for rest. The bolt wound’s hastily made stitches pulling at his skin as Ember’s hold squeezes tighter onto his hand, fearing to be left behind in the darkness. 

Virgil sighs. He’s singed, wounded, exhausted and walking blindly through the woods holding an injured witch in one arm and leading an exhausted witch with his other. They should rest. They should stop. But they were expected tonight and he knew he could make it. He could do this. he knew he could. If only he could get the smell of fire out of his mind. 

The screams of the witch hunters still echoed through his head. The memory of him walking through the wreckage as the witch fire licked at his clothes but refused to burn their master. The agonizing job of making sure no one else would make it out. No one else could know which way they were heading, or that Virgil was leading them. Why wouldn’t that burnt smell just go away?

“Virgil.” Ember squeezes his hand tightly. “Why is there smoke?” They ask, fear lacing their words. 

_ Oh no _. This can’t be good. Smoke. It’s all around them. Squinting through the shadows he can see it now. A faint glow up ahead. This wasn’t just in his mind. There was fire in the woods.

“Ember, wait here. Toby, I’m going to put you down for a minute, okay?” A jerky nod is given to him in answer. 

Propping Toby against a tree, Virgil shrugs off his cloak, rolls up his sleeves, and grabbing onto a sturdy branch he pulls himself up into the trees. Climbing higher and higher. The rough bark scraping against the palms of his hands as he feels for holds. His eyes straining to see the branches in the darkness. But once above the canopy, the source of the smoke is unmistakable. A clearing just ahead and to their right is glowing in the darkness, a stream of smoke drifting into the air around them. 

_ Zwounds _. That was the clearing for the Ya-Te-Veo. What had happened here? And more importantly what did it mean for his home?

Past the smoldering clearing, and past the woods beyond. He could make out the break in the treeline. The end of the forest. And the faint outline of the buildings, flickering lights shining from their windows like stars that had landed upon the earth. Behind them all rose the mountain. A fierce and jagged structure, a mere shadow against the night sky. The promise of safety so close. And now a new danger loomed with their goal just in reach. This was going to be a long night. 

Dropping down beside the siblings, he hushes any questions before they can come. “The fire is coming from a clearing up ahead. I’ll scout it out. Stay here and keep yourselves covered with my cloak. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re leaving again.” Ember pleads.

“I have to. I have to make sure it’s safe.” Virgil hates this. The looks on the siblings faces. Leaving them behind in the woods at night. Why did they have to live like this? They deserved so much better. “We’re so close. And I promise you I’m going to get you two to safety. But to do that I have to scout this fire out. I’m sure it’s nothing. Just some random travelers resting for the night.” Virgil smiles softly. Travelers would hardly rest in the clearing of the Ya-Te-Veo, the deadly man eating tree. But it was best not to worry them. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” His promise is whispered as he turns away. Leaving them for the unknown dangers that could lay ahead.

Without his cloak, he’s at a risk of being spotted. Shuffling around the contents of his small bag, brushing past a drip pen, stained parchment, the empty poultice pouch, and loose herbs that had spilled out of their cloth bag. His hand wraps around a pale stone, smoothed down from years of use. Virgil rolls it between his fingers. His soft whisper bringing him comfort as he glides between the trees. 

“Fairies of the night, carry my prayer. Goddess of lakes and rivers, she who listens where others have disappeared. Guide my path. Envelope me in thine cloak of darkness. And let this spell be done.” Kissing the stone, he grips onto it tightly, feeling the shadows of the woods wrap around his form. holding his hand out and allowing her power to pull him forward and through the woods.

Slipping through the darkness, Virgil travels towards the glow. The branches pushed away as he is lead further into the mist. The smoke is thicker here. Virgil crouches to the forest ground for a breath. The leaves beneath his feet greeting him with the smell of the forest. A welcome reprieve from the stench of burning. He crawls onward. The clearing just ahead. The orange glow fighting against the darkness. Peering from behind an oak, Virgil spies a lone figure sitting amongst the charred roots of the Ya-Te-Veo. Kept company by a lone torch stuck into the earth beside him.

The tree itself is a pile of burning embers and blackened wood. A fire that is now dying down. The small flames licking across the bark of the tree’s disfigured pile of glowing red wood. The figure’s armor shines in the glow. His sword hanging from his side, as he stands guard over the flickering of flames that struggle to destroy the last of the beast’s burnt remains. A knight. A slayer of magical creatures. What dreadful luck did Virgil have? At least there is only one. The knight stalks around the clearing, inspecting the dying fire. A smile spread across his fire burnt face. His shoulders set back with pride. Virgil’s stomach churned at the sight. 

The knight bent over the mass of charred tree and scooping dirt from the ground he began covering the flames. Essentially smothering the fire. The light dimmed as the flames disappeared beneath the soil. The glowing red being the last to go. And soon nothing was left but ash, a shadowy figure, and a single torch casting a small ring of light struggling to illuminate the once fearsome clearing.

Virgil crouches in silence, watching the knight’s progress, thinking about the possible solutions to the problem presented in this figure. The dagger at his hip was a little to present in his mind. He had to get to the town tonight. And the solutions available were none too kind. Brushing past the dark thoughts that threatened to invade his mind, Virgil refocused on the departing figure. The knight holding the torch to light his way as he steps once more into the woods, disappearing from the clearing and from his view. No. His death would certainly raise too many questions. Virgil would just have to make sure they stayed well behind him as they traveled. Virgil slinks away from the oak he had taken refuge behind, pondering the situation he now found himself in. The town would no longer be the reprieve they had hoped for. But hopefully, if the old gods and goddesses are willing, it will not be the end he fears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to incorporate more flowery language into my writing, so let me know what you guys think! XD


	9. Roman Celebrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman arrives back in town to celebrate his victory. He really thought the celebration would be more fun.

September 22nd 9:52 pm

The shadows of the forest fade away as Roman steps out of the woods. The moonlight revealing a solitary figure rushing to meet him. His steps falter at the sight of the knight. The figure speaks, his voice rough. “Sir Roman? What are you doing out here?”

Roman raises the torch higher to see the physician standing in front of him. His face unreadable, his eyes dancing around scanning the knight and the forest behind him. His scars deepening in the shadows of the firelight.

“Dee? I was just taking care of the Ya-Te-Veo. Surely you knew this?”

“Ah. I thought you would have been done by now. Patton had come by earlier and told me of your victory. My congratulations by the way.”

“Yes, thank you. If only Patton could see it that way. The poor fool was in agony about it’s death. Can you believe it? He wanted me to spare a man-eating tree. A tree with magic no less. I do not understand him in the slightest.”

“Do not hold it against him. I have told him all about the dangers of magic. But he has such a kind heart. He sees the good in everything. He does not understand about the corrupting forces that grant magic. But I swear though that he has no involvement with magic of any kind. He’s just too nice for his own good.” Dee’s voice raises, a sense of pleading behind his words.

“Dee, you do not have to worry. Patton already told me that he is not a witch. I may not fully understand him, but I think it’s safe to say he isn’t a liar.”

“No. That is true.” Dee gives a soft smile at the thought. 

Roman furrows his brows. “By the way, why are you even out here?”

“Ah...Well.” Dee’s eyes again sweep across the forest behind Roman. “I was just watching the smoke rise from the trees. I wasn’t sure what it was coming from and was concerned about the potential of it spreading.” Dee’s voice is slow and measured as if he were hand-crafting his sentence just for Roman. Reminding Roman again of how similar the physician was to a bard. In some ways, he reminded Roman more of a bard than the actual one that was in town. 

Roman turns to the forest behind him, a touch of fear invading his mind at the thought that he had failed to extinguish the flames. But, the sky was clear of smoke and the trees were silent. “The fire is gone. Nothing to worry about, I was just burning the beast.” 

“Aye. Clever thinking Sir knight. The Ya-Te-Veo will never again grow in these woods.” Dee’s smile seemed somehow smug.The physician must truly be glad to be rid of it, Roman thinks to himself.

“Well, I’m off to the Inn. I could use a cup of ale after this.”

“No finer way to celebrate.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Roman clasps the man’s forearm in gratitude and farewell. “The antidote worked wonders.”

“I am glad to be of service. And the next time you are handed a quest, do not hesitate to write me. I will always be glad to help.”

“Farewell.” Roman waves as he heads back to the inn. Walking through the silent cobblestone streets with a smile on his lips and cheer in his heart, he trudges through the town. The glowing windows of the inn and the chatter and laughter of the revelry coming from inside pour out into the night air and greet him like an old friend. Drawing open the door, he sees the tavern is full of patrons, jovelly swigging their ale and laughing along to the company of the bard. The man gracing the tables with a strum of his lyre and a smile of his lips. 

Roman can barely hold his excitement back as he strides into the room. This was the moment he had been waiting for since first becoming a squire. The day the knight returns to the applause of the grateful citizens. 

“Good news, citizens, the Ya-Te-Veo is dead! I, Sir Roman, have defeated the beast.” His voice breaks through the camaraderie as the inhabitants turn to face him. His smile beginning to feel stretched as they gaze back, wearing looks of confusion at the outburst. Roman can feel sweat beading on his back. He had assumed the news would have been met with more joy. Did no one truly care?

“Rejoice, a glorious quest, a fearsome beast, defeated by a valiant knight right here in your own humble town.” The bard crosses to stand beside Roman. “May I sing a song to celebrate your victory, Sir Roman.” The bard questions holding his hand towards the knight conspicuously. 

Roman slides him a coin, the bard pocketing the money in the span of a second. Smiling broadly he cries out. “A song for your victory and then you can tell us all about your defeat of the beast!”

The bard sweeps across the tavern, drawing his audience in as his deep voice carries high and far. A tale begins to weave through the air. A dragon rises in the minds of the men, women, and enbies in attendance. Roman summons a cup of ale and sits to enjoy the performance. A rough start to his celebration but the bard will save the night. 

He listens, eagerly awaiting his turn to recount his tale as the chair beside him is pulled out. Another knight settles there without a word, his eyes locked on Roman. His hair swept back and his gaze knowledgeable as he studies his companion and his student. 

“Logan, when did you arrive?” Logan was the knight Roman had squired for since the age of thirteen. The man had taught him everything he knew. Although not everything may have stuck.

“Today. You were out.” The man continues, placing parchment and quill onto the table that separates them. “Okay, report about your mission.” His nose scrunches up briefly. “You’re absolutely filthy. You should have washed and changed before celebrating. Did you at least clean your blade?”

“I did. I cleaned and polished it while I was watching over the fire. I burned the corpse of the tree after slaying the beast.” Roman speaks confidently. 

“Roman, you shouldn’t have even used your sword on a tree. I was hoping you would have done the research about the beast and brought an axe instead.”

“I did! I mean not the axe. But I did do research! I asked around and met a physician that knew everything about the forests. I even bought an antidote from him. For the poison! And look, I received some scratches but I’m fine. So it worked!” Roman smiles proudly.

“You. bought. an. antidote? Roman, I…” Logan sighs. As the bard finishes his song to applause.

“Sir Roman, tell us the tale of the deadly Ya-Te-Veo.” The bard calls out. 

Roman bounds up to the center. His arms sweeping as he begins his tale, brushing off the look of disappointment his mentor had shown. Roman would not let that get him down. He had defeated the Ya-Te-Veo. He just didn’t understand why Logan was upset that he had bought an antidote. Was that cheating? Perhaps he expected Roman to be good enough to not be scratched. 

Roman tells his tale. He speaks about the whipping branches, the thick knotted roots that threatened to trip him with every step and move of his feet. And yet he is unable to watch the crowd, his eyes lingering on his mentor. The studious knight had begun speaking with the bard. Watching the two, Roman realizes he had left the baker out of his story completely. He was in the clearing alone. And that was what the citizens of the town and his mentor would know. Why Roman left out the baker? He wasn’t entirely sure. It would make the story more compelling to include a distressed civilian to protect. And yet, that civilian had wanted to save the tree. A tree of magic.

Roman had never met someone who would dare to defend the obvious evil of magic. He had lived his life in the capital. Only leaving to squire. And Logan had told him about others that had defended magic. Usually they were magic users themselves. Usually it was a sign of evil in the person’s heart. Usually, it meant that Roman should call the witch hunters. But Patton had a warmth about him. The physician was right to describe him as someone with a big heart. That didn’t mean Patton was involved with magic. It just meant that he was foolish, naive. He certainly didn’t deserve having the witch hunters sicked upon him. Roman concludes his tale with a flourish and a bow. Smiling broad and wide. A soft applause fills the room, allowing the knight to pay attention to the consumers for the first time. And it was strange. There was something unsettling about the polite applause. The forced smiles. And they were forced. The consumers did not care about his tale. They were pretending. And they almost seemed uncomfortable. Their gazes weary. A few eyeing his mentor. A weird mixture of bored and nervous energy. These people did not care about his quest. But they did care about him and even more so his mentor. Roman forced his smile not to falter as he again switched places with the bard. The gentleman rallying the crowd with a bar song. The crowd joining in slowly. Gradually growing louder as that strange energy began to fade away from the room. Roman cast his eyes towards his mentor. Logan is watching the room intently. His gaze switching over to his old squire. 

“You seem very proud of your mission.”

“I am. Another beast of magic is gone from this earth. How could I not be?” Roman cheeks were aching from holding his smile. A smile he no longer felt.

“Don’t let it get to your head. It’s our job to kill these things. But yes, you did well.” Logan stands turning to leave. He throws one last comment over his shoulder. “Do take a bath before you go to bed. We are knights not savages.”

And with that he was gone. Vanishing to the rooms on the second floor. Leaving Roman behind in a room full of drunken townspeople, their voices out of tune and much too loud. Perhaps, he should take that bath now. A celebration did not seem necessary anymore. Waving goodbye to the bard, he summoned a worker to draw him a bath. Perhaps, he should ask the worker for the bard’s name. It seems weird not to know it after all this time. The fellow did seem to be the only one to appreciate his victory. Except for Dee that is. The physician was quite kind to him and he didn’t have to palm him coins every meeting like with the bard. He even suggested keeping correspondence once Roman departed. Perhaps, he would be like a second mentor to him. One that was proud of him. Roman’s smile felt a touch more real at the thought. He must make sure to say goodbye to the physician before leaving. 

The singing had shifted and the people began a new song as the bard walked over to refill his skin. “Singing makes the throat grow dry.” He explained to the knight.

Roman only nods in response. 

The bard watches him from over his drink, humming in thought. “You’re mentor didn’t seem that impressed with your quest.”

Roman’s heart squeezes tight. He smirks at the bard, refusing to show any sadness. “Oh. Did he tell you that?”

“He told me the physician had swindled you. Of course, I already knew. After all, who am I to stop a man from earning a bit of coin. I just didn’t know you would grow so _ attached _to the guy.”

The knight breathes in and out. He knows he is breathing. And yet, he swears that there is no air. “What are you talking about?”

“That tree. It isn’t poisonous. He lied to you so you would buy his antidote.”

“What? Why?”

“Why?” The bard asks in genuine confusion. “Money, of course.”

Roman begins to feel faint. What a fool was he? How naive! How could he call himself a knight! His first quest. It was nothing. He was only a joke.

“Hey. Don’t get down on yourself. It might not have been poisonous. But it was still a glorious quest. Your little story is great. I’m already thinking up lyrics for the ballad!”

Roman does not respond. He’s not even sure what he would say. He thought the physician was his friend. 

“Of course, if you really want to impress your mentor. I know of an even better quest you can complete. Right here in town.”

“What?” Roman is numb. He is not entirely sure what a new quest would even solve. But the bard leans in. A smile and a wink to his voice. A promise that everyone would know his name if he just…

“On the Mountain, the one on the other side of the town. There are a multitude of local legends surrounding it. I’ve heard ten different versions since I’ve been here. Apparently, there was some kind of shrine for one of the old goddesses up on top. Of course, there’s nothing left nowadays. But ask anyone here and they say the mountain has become unclimbable. People use to climb that mountain everyday but now that no one worships the old gods no one can even set foot on it without being injured. Some say a witch lives on top. Others say it’s full of demons from the sacrifices that happened at the shrine. And a few say those sacrifices were to summon some ancient beast, a monster that takes the life of any who dare to come within swiping distance. Whatever is the truth, it would be one hell of a story and quite the impressive quest.“

And there is his hand. Palm up, demanding his payment. Roman slides him a coin. Maybe friends were only for fools.

* * *

Across the way, a figure once again steps out of the forest. Two children clutching at his side. A fairy rushes to meet the figure, hugging his cheek with her small arms. As the same rough voice from earlier calls out in the night. 

“Virgil?”

“I’m here.”

The physician rushes forward, wrapping the young man in his arms, trying his best not to disturb the two children but unable to keep his arms to himself. He whispers “My son.”

“I’m right here, Dad. I’m okay.”

“Your letter. You didn’t say much. You only do that when you’re in danger.” Dee pulls back to study his face. 

“I don’t want to worry you.“ The witch speaks.

“I’m always going to worry. And Missy, she missed you so much.” They chuckle as Missy refuses to relinquish him from her hug. 

“I missed her too.” Virgil strokes a finger across her back. One can only assume that she would sing if she could. 

“Well, let's get you all inside. There are knights about. And then I can look at your leg, young man.” The physician speaks to the young boy. 

“I applied the poultice you sent us. But I haven’t had much of a chance to look at it since then. “ Virgil responds.

“Not too worry, between the two of us he’ll be healed up in no time.“

Ember looks up to Virgil as they approach the physician’s apothecary. “Is this our new home?”

“Not yet, but we’re so close. We just have to help your brother before we can move on.”

“That’s right. I received news from the nice young couple. They have a room all ready for you two and are so excited to meet you.” Dee breaks in with his own reassurances. “Soon you’ll be safe where no knight or witch hunter can find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the Ya-Te-Veo. Now we can move onto the actual story.


End file.
